


Whats In A Name?

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Acrostic poems for Enterprise and her crew.





	1. NX-01

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

NX-01

**E** xploration  
 **N** X-01  
 **T** erran  
 **E** nvoy  
 **R** apid  
 **P** lanetary  
 **R** & R  
 **I** nventive  
 **S** tarship  
 **E** nterprise

**N** ew  
 **X** -perimental  
-  
 **0** Others  
 **1** st


	2. Archer

Archer

**J** ourneying  
 **O** rdering  
 **N** atural  
 **A** ctive  
 **T** easing  
 **H** ard-Working  
 **A** rdent  
 **N** oble

**A** mbassador  
 **R** easoning  
 **C** aptain  
 **H** ead-Honcho  
 **E** xplorer  
 **R** espected


	3. T'Pol

Tâ€™Pol

**T** horough  
 **P** edantic  
 **O** rganised  
 **L** ogical


	4. Tucker

Tucker

**C** heeky  
 **H** onest  
 **A** ttractive  
 **R** estless  
 **L** istener  
 **E** nergetic  
 **S** upportive

**T** rusting  
 **R** elaxed  
 **I** ndependent  
 **P** layful

**T** houghtful  
 **U** northodox  
 **C** lever  
 **K** een  
 **E** ngineer  
 **R** emarkable


	5. Reed

Reed

**M** arksman  
 **A** ttentive  
 **L** oyal  
 **C** omplicated  
 **O** bsessive  
 **L** ithe  
 **M** icro-Manager

**R** esolute  
 **E** nglish  
 **E** fficient  
 **D** isciplined


	6. Sato

Sato

**H** appy  
 **O** bservant  
 **S** hy  
 **H** elpful  
 **I** ntelligent

**S** ly  
 **A** cademic  
 **T** alkative  
 **O** ralist


	7. Mayweather

Mayweather

**T** raveller  
 **R** esilient  
 **A** dventurous  
 **V** ibrant  
 **I** nquisitive  
 **S** paceborn

**M** otivated  
 **A** uthentic  
 **Y** oung  
 **W** itty  
 **E** asygoing  
 **A** thletic  
 **T** hinker  
 **H** elmsman  
 **E** ager  
 **R** eliable


	8. Phlox

Phlox

**P** hysician  
 **H** ealer  
 **L** aid-Back  
 **O** bserver  
 **X** enobiologist


	9. Porthos

Porthos

**P** ooch  
 **O** ptimistic   
**R** oguish  
 **T** ail-Wagging  
 **H** uggable  
 **O** pportunistic   
**S** weet


End file.
